Mon choix
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS HélènaSirius]Hélèna est finalement mariée à Rabastan, son ami. Il est doux, gentil et attentionné, mais lorsque son frère et sa bellesœur viennent à la maison, Rab changera d’avis sur Hélèna. Qui pourrait la sauver ? Sirius ?


_**Bonjour !!!**_

_**OS Hélèna/Sirius pour Twinzie pour répondre à une de ses questions !**_

_**« Pourquoi Hélèna ne finit jamais avec Rabastan ? Car il semble gentil !! »**_

_**Mes OS Hélèna/Sirius sont souvent très longs !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

**Résumé** : Hélèna est finalement mariée à Rabastan, son ami. Il est doux, gentil et attentionné, mais lorsque son frère et sa belle-sœur viennent à la maison, Rab changera d'avis sur Hélèna. Qui pourrait la sauver ?

* * *

**Mon choix**

Hélèna était en train d'observer le paysage tout en réfléchissant.

Que devait-elle faire ? Quel était son choix ?

Elle n'avait aucune réponse, elle la cherchait. Elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment le choix mais son père avait accepté pour la première fois de la laisser réfléchir.

Elle venait de terminer ses études à Poudlard et ses parents avaient prévu de la marier à Rabastan Lestrange. Elle le connaissait. C'était un garçon de sa classe, il était gentil et attentionné. C'était un très bon ami. Au collège, ils restaient ensemble et s'aimaient beaucoup. Lorsque Black intervenait et la provoquait, il était souvent là à l'aider même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour clouer le bec à Black.

Mais son geste la touchait tout de même. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais elle l'aimait bien.

Elle ne savait pas comment Rabastan était en train de prendre la chose. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée vivre avec lui. Elle la voyait toujours d'une autre façon. C'était si soudain…

Ses parents avaient une bonne opinion sur la famille Lestrange. Le père d'Hélèna et le père des sœurs Black étaient de très bons amis. Etant donné que Bellatrix Black s'était mariée au plus grand des fils Lestrange et qu'elle était heureuse, son père avait décidé qu'il pouvait bien donner sa fille au dernier des Lestrange. Ainsi, son père avait-il vu l'affaire.

Elle avait toujours su qu'étant fille de Mangemort, son père déciderait lui même de son propre mariage, mais lorsque cela arrivait, c'était tellement différent. Elle l'avait toujours accepté, elle n'avait jamais été contre la décision de ses parents. En fait, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire son mot. Mais là, quand cela arrivait, elle avait mal. Certes, elle connaissait Lestrange mais était-ce tout ?

Elle quitta la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle refusait, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il était fort probable qu'elle tombe sur moins bien d'un côté. Là encore, elle connaissait Rab et savait qu'il était gentil, peut-être que les autres ne seront pas pareils !

Elle soupira avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Elle fixa le plafond.

Elle devait donner sa réponse dans deux heures. C'était le temps que lui avait accordé son père. Il était pressé, il devait lui-même aller voir les Lestrange à ce sujet. Eux, ils étaient déjà prêts.

Elle avait toujours eu envie de vivre, non pas comme une épouse de Mangemort. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais vue dans ce cas-là. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être comme les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de son école, qui tombaient amoureuse et prévoyaient de vivre le bonheur éternel avec l'amoureux en question. Elle s'était souvent vue comme elles, travaillant pour sa famille, passant des journées de pur bonheur avec son homme, s'amusant …

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé vivre la même vie que sa mère. Elle savait comment les familles de Mangemorts vivaient. Les femmes étaient souvent à la maison s'occupant de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Et les hommes avaient sans cesse des réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pouvait-elle vivre ce genre de vie ? De toute façon, si ce n'était pas Rab, ce serait un autre fils de Mangemort. Son rêve ne serait donc jamais réalisé. Après tout, Rab serait peut-être un bon mari.

♦♦♦

- J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer les fiançailles de ma très chère fille Hélèna avec le fils des Lestrange, Rabastan.

Hélèna souriait. Elle avait accepté. Elle y avait réfléchit durant de longues heures pour finalement conclure que meilleur que Rab parmi les fils de Mangemorts, il n'y avait peut-être pas.

Elle lui jeta un bref regard et vit qu'il souriait. Il était heureux. Il l'avait bien pris, lui ? Elle avait cru qu'il serait contre et ne pourrait voir son amie devenir sa femme, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Peut-être l'avait-il aimée ?!

De nombreuses familles de Mangemorts étaient venus souhaiter le bonheur aux deux fiancés. Rabastan les accueillait toujours avec un énorme sourire, il rayonnait. Hélèna fit de gros efforts pour être aussi heureuse que Rab, elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

Un grand festin les attendait. Tout le monde semblait heureux par cette nouvelle alliance. C'était la première fois qu'Hélèna voyait son père rire autant.

« J'ai dû faire le bon choix, alors, pensa-t-elle. »

Sa mère elle-aussi semblait heureuse ainsi que sa sœur Eliane qui était revenue avec son mari pour l'occasion. Un Malefoy…

Les sourires qu'on lui adressait, les rires qu'elle entendait, les discussions qui allaient bon train … Tout cela arrivait grâce à sa décision. Les visages souriants de ses parents et tous ces gens venus pour elle …

« Evidemment qu'elle avait fait le bon choix… »

C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment-là, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ce bonheur ne durerait que quelques temps.

Rabastan avait été certes gentil et attentionné….

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement mariés, Hélèna avait dû vivre dans le manoir familiale. C'était une coutume chez les Mangemorts. Les premiers mois, la mariée devait vivre avec sa belle famille et lorsque son époux avait enfin une situation raisonnable, ils pouvaient se trouver un autre manoir.

Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Rabastan, c'était sa famille qui lui avait fait regretter sa décision.

Au début, tout s'était bien passé. La famille l'avait accueillie agréablement, elle s'était sentie comme une reine.

Au manoir se trouvaient que les parents de Rabastan.

- Tu devrais encore rester avec nous Hélèna, nous aimerions te parler.

Les parents de Rabastan étaient de gentilles personnes. Certes, ils étaient des Mangemorts mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils étaient méchants.

Elle passait ses soirées à rire avec eux, c'était presque relaxant. Rabastan était souvent occupé donc elle sympathisait avec les parents. Hélèna avait bien voulu travailler mais lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à sa belle famille, ils avaient été réticents du coup elle n'avait plus ouvert le sujet.

Mais il était embêtant de vivre selon les désirs de sa nouvelle famille ! Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir des choix ? Faire ce qui lui plaisait ?

Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Rab, parce qu'il l'aurait sans doute mal pris lui aussi.

Mis à part ces quelques petites choses, Hélèna pouvait tout de même admettre que sa vie était beaucoup plus heureuse que ne l'avait été celle de sa mère.

D'ailleurs, difficilement mais finalement elle avait accepté l'amour de Rabastan.

♦♦♦

- Il faut nettoyer toutes les coupes et puis …

Hélèna observait sa belle-mère qui s'activait à donner des ordres aux elfes de maison.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Mon fils Rudolphus et sa femme Bellatrix reviennent à la maison et je tiens à ce que la maison soit propre pour leur retour.

Hélèna avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient un autre fils. Et cette Bellatrix, tout le monde avait entendu parler d'elle. Première Mangemorte de l'histoire, une vraie psychopathe et dangereuse fille. Lorsqu'elle était au collège, elle avait souvent entendu des rumeurs à son propos, sur toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu faire aux personnes qui l'avaient embêtée. La voir revenir au manoir ne lui disait rien de bien.

Et elle avait eu raison de craindre son arrivée.

- Il est étrange de vous voir muette à chaque fois, chère belle-sœur, vous que l'on entendait souvent crier à chaque bout de couloir contre mon cousin.  
- Il est vrai que votre cousin et moi ne nous entendions pas. D'ailleurs vous aussi ne manquiez jamais de hurler contre lui.

Bellatrix la détailla du regard.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous finiriez par être comme toutes ces imbéciles une femme au foyer.

Hélèna s'abstint de répondre. Elle savait que Bellatrix était en train de la provoquer pour qu'elle s'énerve et perde son sang froid. Mais Hélèna devait garder bonne figure.

- J'ai pensé que vous seriez meilleure occupation mais je me trompe.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et la quitta.

Ils ne devaient rester que quelques semaines, pensa Hélèna, elle arriverait à supporter toutes ses sarcasmes.

Mais Bellatrix n'était pas du genre à perdre aussi facilement. Elle avait décidé que son ennemie serait elle.

- Chère belle-sœur, joignez-vous donc à nous. J'étais justement en train de proposer à nos beaux-parents que puisque vous vous ennuyez, vous devriez faire comme moi et devenir Mangemorte.

Hélèna fixa Bellatrix. A quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'elle devienne Mangemorte ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie. D'ailleurs, elle ne partageait pas les mêmes opinions qu'eux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le fait qu'on s'en prenne à de personnes innocentes, mais elle n'était pas capable non plus de les protéger. En gros, elle ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui tuaient. Mais elle ne s'allierait jamais de cette façon à eux.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Je ne suis pas comme vous, répliqua Hélèna, ce genre de choses ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. J'en ai déjà discuté avec Rab. Il a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir.

- Dans ces cas-là, je devrais en parler avec mon cher beau-frère.

Elle se leva et alla trouver Rabastan qui était dans la bibliothèque. Hélèna ne sut pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dits mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit Rabastan au moment où Bellatrix sortait, son époux lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ne le voulez-vous pas au juste ?  
- Rabastan, vous savez …  
- Ecoutez ! Notre très chère belle-sœur fait très bonne figure face à nos parents. En devenant Mangemorte, vous avez vu à quel point elle est aimée de tous. Et vous, personne ne vous connaît. Vous êtes ma femme et j'aimerai que vous ayez le même statut que Bellatrix a dans cette maison. Vous comprenez ?  
- Je comprends parfaitement. Mais je me fiche très bien que les autres en entendant le nom des Lestrange pensent aussitôt à Bellatrix. Notre image aux yeux des gens m'est complètement égale…  
- Elle ne l'est pas pour moi !

Hélèna le fixa.

- Cela me rend dingue de me rendre à des soirées pour que les gens ne s'intéressent qu'à la santé de notre belle-sœur. Personne ne s'enquit de la vôtre.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir Mangemorte. Bellatrix avait une nouvelle fois montrer de quoi elle était capable. En même temps, Rab pensait à elle. C'était le fait qu'elle soit presque invisible qui le gênait.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir.

♦♦♦

Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle accepter ? Depuis que Rabastan lui avait demandé de devenir Mangemorte, ça n'allait plus entre eux. Elle avait l'impression de vivre la même chose que ce qui s'était passée avec sa mère.

Finalement, comme on ne cessait de lui prendre la tête : entre les parents, Bellatrix et Rabastan, elle avait dût accepter.

Rabastan s'était de nouveau montré très gentil et lui avait promis d'organiser une grande soirée à cette occasion. Le seigneur des Ténèbres lui mettrait la marque et elle serait enfin devenue Mangemorte.

Bellatrix était très heureuse de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi détruisait-elle le bonheur qu'elle s'était crée avec Rabastan ?

Elle avait pensé qu'après avoir prise cette décision, tout irait de nouveau bien mais Bellatrix ne voyait pas cela sous cet angle.

Bellatrix ne cessait de mettre son grain de sel entre les discussions sérieuses qui avaient lieues entre Rabastan et elle. Et celui-ci avait la manie de prendre le parti de sa belle-sœur. C'était toujours comme cela. Chaque fois que quelque chose lui plaisait et pas à Bellatrix, c'était cette dernière qui le remportait. Rabastan qui avait beaucoup trop de respect pour son frère ne pouvait pas voir les désirs de sa femme non satisfaits, quitte à se quereller contre sa propre femme.

Hélèna n'en pouvait plus. Ils en vinrent à remettre en question leur mariage. Et pour la première fois, Hélèna regretta sa décision. Elle avait pensé que Rab était le seul être qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse mais c'était faux. Il aurait pu, s'il n'écoutait pas sans cesse tout ce que disait Bellatrix.

Hélèna résistait encore parce qu'elle savait que Bellatrix s'en irait un moment et que tout redeviendrait normal.

♦♦♦

- Nous avons décidé avec Rudolphus, que nous allons finalement rester ici. Nous avons passé un très bon mois à vos côtés et nous ne pouvons nous résigner à vous quitter.

La nouvelle avait été accueillie avec joie. Mais Hélèna qui avait été très déçue était partie. Cela n'avait pas plu à Rabastan et ils s'étaient disputés.

Cela arrivait souvent désormais, ils ne passaient pas une journée sans se disputer. Combien de fois avait-il levé la baguette mais il s'arrêtait toujours parce que Bellatrix intervenait.

Hélèna l'avait de plus en plus en horreur. Cette satanée Bella avait mis le feu dans son couple, elle s'en réjouissait et montrait aux yeux de Rab qu'elle était une très gentille belle-sœur. Elle savait surtout bien jouer la comédie.

♦♦♦

Finalement, sa vie prit le même tournant que sa mère. Elle ignorait désormais Rabastan sauf quand il fallait se disputer. Elle n'était plus très aimée dans la maison et les parents en arrivaient même à être tristes pour leur fils.

Cependant la soirée qu'avait promis Rabastan devait arriver parce qu'elle avait été prévue depuis bien longtemps.

On devait lui mettre sa marque et Rabastan avait fait tous les préparatifs pour que la soirée se passe comme il l'avait prévu.

♦♦♦

Comme chaque fête, il y avait un nombre incalculable de personnes, toutes aussi vêtues luxueusement, riant et parlant avec joie.

Mais Hélèna ne se sentait pas à sa place. En acceptant de se marier à Lestrange, elle avait détruit tous ses rêves. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

Elle était à côté de son mari qui parlait ouvertement avec la femme d'un de ses amis. Elle, elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'aimait plus ce genre de fête.

Voyant que Rab n'avait pas d'yeux pour elle, elle alla sur la terrasse et se mit à réfléchir.

Qu'avait-elle rêvé ? Et qu'était-il arrivé ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle avait cru qu'elle avait fait le bon choix mais finalement elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû réfléchir plus longtemps ? Apprendre à connaître Rabastan ? Mais elle le connaissait. Ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la même personne.

Elle se leva et retourna à la salle.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? C'est pour vous que cette fête a été organisée. Ayez un peu de bon sens et venez avec moi.

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il lui présenta des gens de haute importance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'excusa pour aller se refaire une touche de maquillage et entra dans la salle de bain.

Mais elle vit alors un homme qui se recouvrit bien vite de sa capuche.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Hélèna avait cru voir un visage qu'elle reconnaissait mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée ?

L'homme l'ignora et s'en alla.

Avait-elle vraiment cru voir … Non ce n'était pas possible. Que ferait-il ici ? Mais le fait qu'il porte cette capuche …

Elle descendit en vitesse mais il n'était plus là.

Elle vit Rabastan discuter harmonieusement avec ses amis et toute sa famille paraissait heureuse. Elle tenta de discuter avec des gens mais elle ne restait pas plus de deux minutes avec.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle marchait, elle avait l'impression d'être suivie du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revit la personne à la capuche noire qui buvait, seul, au bout de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers lui mais il eut assez le temps de partir.

Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi partait-il dès qu'elle arrivait ? Surtout qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer.

Fatiguée en plus d'être délaissée, Hélèna décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur son lit, la porte se rouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Les bougies étaient déjà éteintes, du coup Hélèna ne voyait pas qui était la personne qui s'approchait.

- Bonsoir Hélèna.

Celle-ci crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir en entendant la voix de cet homme. Il ne pouvait s'agir…

- Me reconnais-tu ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Allez ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas reconnu !  
- Je ne … Je vais appeler mon époux si vous continuez d'avancer ?  
- Ton époux ? Ah celui qui te délaisse pour d'autres femmes ?  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
- Certes. Ta vie ne m'a jamais intéressé de toute façon.

C'est alors qu'il enleva sa capuche.

- Je sais que tu m'as vu dans la salle de bain alors pourquoi te le cacher ?

Si… Il s'agissait bien de Black… Sirius…

- Que fais-tu là, Black ? Sais-tu que n'importe qui pourrait entrer et …  
- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne diras rien à personne. Tu ne l'as pas fait tout à l'heure.  
- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas préoccuper mon mari.  
- Tu as bien changé Hélèna, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
- Va-t-en avant que je n'appelle quelqu'un.  
- Non, je n'irai pas. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, ni disputés. Cela me manque presque.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir plus longtemps. Va-t-en. Si quelqu'un vient, je …  
- Tu sembles bien peureuse pour une future Mangemorte.  
- Va-t-en… s'il te plait …  
- Hélèna qui me supplie, c'est du jamais vu.

Hélèna semblait apeurée. N'importe qui pouvait entrer et si on la voyait converser avec un jeune homme seule dans la chambre, c'était elle qu'on punirait. Déjà que les relations avec sa famille n'allaient pas très bien et si en plus Black se ramenait …

- Tu ne sais pas …  
- Si je sais ce qui pourrait arriver.  
- Alors va-t-en.  
- Mais ton sort m'importe peu.

C'était évident. Son ennemi ne se soucierait pas de ce qui lui arriverait.

- Cela fait longtemps Hélèna !  
- Oui, cela fait plusieurs mois et crois-moi que ton absence fait un bien fou dans ma vie !

Hélèna s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre au cas où quelqu'un viendrait la chercher.

- Tu vas devenir Mangemorte, ai-je appris ?

Mais Hélèna n'écoutait même pas car elle entendit des pas.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vient.  
- Je n'ai pas fini de parler.  
- Je t'en prie Black, va-t-en.

Il la fixa.

- Si je reste, je serais tué. Pourquoi ça ne te réjouit pas ?

Ils se fixèrent.

Il est vrai que dans un sens, si les autres apprenaient avec qui elle était, ils ne tarderaient pas à le tuer …

- Parce que je ne serais pas épargnée non plus.

Hélèna prit le bras de Sirius et l'obligea à se cacher dans la penderie. Elle allait partir mais il lui prit la main. Elle se dégagea de lui et referma la porte tandis que l'autre porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

- Que faites-vous Hélèna ? demanda Bellatrix.  
- Je comptais me changer.  
- Et bien dépêchez-vous. On vous attend en bas.

Bellatrix jeta un bref regard dans la chambre et quitta la pièce. Sirius sortit à son tour et s'approcha d'Hélèna.

- Très bien je m'en vais. Mais j'aimerai que tu viennes demain à Pré-Au-Lard, près de Chez Zonko.  
- Je ne viendrai pas.  
- A 14h00  
- Je ne viendrai pas, tu m'entends ?  
- Ne sois pas en retard, je n'aime pas les filles en retard.  
- Je ne …  
- A demain alors.

Et il s'en alla.

Elle ne viendrait pas évidemment. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et pourquoi était-il revenu dans sa vie ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? N'était-ce pas un piège ?

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, elle n'y alla pas comme elle se l'était promise. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver d'excuses auprès de sa famille.

Et elle savait que c'était un piège. Elle était une Mangemorte, Black ne l'appellerait pas sans raison.

« Oui, pensa-t-elle, en l'appelant, il tenait à ce qu'elle soit emprisonnée à Azkaban. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. »

Elle rentra dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit Sirius Black assis sur son lit.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Hélèna se dépêcha de fermer la porte et le toisa.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ?  
- Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? Si tu es venu pour créer des conflits entre mon époux et moi, sache que ta cousine se charge de le faire.

Black se mit à rire.

- Bella ? Et elle y arrive ? Votre amour ne doit pas être si fort alors pour qu'une telle personne réussisse.  
- Black, j'aimerai que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes jamais.  
- Crois-moi mettre les pieds ici ne m'intéresse pas. Tu aurais dû venir à 14h00, je ne t'aurais plus embêtée.  
- Très bien, alors dis-moi tout ce que tu veux et après tu t'en vas.  
- Hélèna qui laisse vite tomber, cela me fait mal au cœur. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

Hélèna détourna la tête.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Et pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Certes, elle avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. A force de se disputer avec Rab, elle s'en était lassée. Et puis, Bellatrix qui créait des conflits avec sa famille.

- Pourrais-je connaître la raison de ce changement ?  
- Non, car ce sont mes affaires.  
- Alors je vais devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu.  
- Très bien. Ma famille et moi sommes un peu en guerre, si tu veux. Bellatrix en revenant au manoir a fait de moi une Mangemorte et elle a également mis Rabastan de son côté.

Sirius l'écouta attentivement.

- Voilà, ce qui m'a fait changer.  
- Vous vous disputez ?  
- Qui ?  
- Lestrange et toi ?  
- Comme tout bon couple.  
- Il te bat ?  
- Non.  
- De toute façon, cela a toujours été dans tes habitudes. A Poudlard, c'était avec moi et maintenant, c'est avec lui.

Hélèna se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais changé pour autant lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Black, ni même lassée, alors pourquoi avec Rabastan c'était différent ?

- Maintenant que tu as tes réponses, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, je te prierai de partir et de ne plus revenir, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle cessa de parler lorsqu'elle vit Sirius l'observer.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Rabastan et Bellatrix. Hélèna, apeurée, recula de plusieurs pas.

- Rab …  
- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu sa voix hier, mais je n'étais pas certaine. Voilà ce que fait ta femme, cher beau-frère, elle voit un autre garçon entre temps.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça Rab.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que fait Sirius ici ?  
- Il … Il …  
- Taisez-vous !

Hélèna sursauta face au ton de Rab. Elle recula encore tandis que Sirius trouvait un moyen pour sortir de là. Il ne pouvait que transplaner mais bizarrement il ne voulait pas partir sans savoir ce qui arriverait à Hélèna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? siffla Rabastan à Sirius.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé, Rab, fit alors Hélèna en se mettant devant son époux. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Il est venu régler un compte.  
- Dans notre chambre ? Quel genre de compte ?  
- Je vous expliquerai tout mais calmez-vous.  
- Me calmer ? Je retrouve ma femme seule avec un autre homme dans ma chambre et celle-ci me demande …

Hélèna ne savait plus quoi faire.

C'était fini pour elle !

- Toi, tu vas …

Hélèna eut un peu de mal à retenir Rab.

- Va-t-en Sirius. Dépêche-toi, va-t-en. Les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver et à ce moment-là tu seras piégé. Dépêche-toi de partir.

Sirius fut étonné des paroles d'Hélèna tandis que cela enrageait Rab.

Comment sa femme pouvait-elle vouloir sauver ce crétin ? Comment …

Un « ploc » retentit et Hélèna comprit que Sirius était partit. Elle reçut alors une gifle de la part de Rab et valsa sur le lit.

- Vous le paierez !

Il sortit sa baguette et la brandit vers elle.

Il lança tous les sorts qui lui vinrent en tête tandis que Bellatrix, à ses côtés, se réjouissait du résultat et de la douleur de sa très chère belle-sœur.

Epuisé, Rab s'en alla en claquant la porte. Hélèna était incapable de marcher et de bouger. Elle avait atrocement mal. Rab n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il avait lancé que des sorts de haut niveau.

Elle resta étalée sur le sol.

Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé Black ? Elle le détestait, non ? Le voir mourir sous ses propre yeux aurait dû la rendre joyeuse, non ? Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé ? Pourquoi ? Voilà ce qui était arrivé en faisant ça ? Le pire, c'est que lui, il devait sûrement être content de ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait crée une haine entre Hélèna et Rab… il avait bousillé sa vie. Il devait se sentir heureux… Alors pourquoi …

Elle sombra dans le néant.

♦♦♦

La nouvelle avait vite été parvenue aux oreilles des parents.

Hélèna savait que le jour où elle serait sur pieds, ils ne tarderaient pas à lui donner un nouveau châtiment plus douloureux que ce que lui avait fait son époux.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici ? Peut-être la tuerait-elle ? En même temps, elle s'en fichait un peu mais quand même… Qu'est-ce que ses parents penseraient ? Et son père …

Si elle pouvait au moins leur expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien du tout entre Black et elle, tout serait de nouveau normal.

Que devait-elle faire ? Bellatrix… Tout était de sa faute. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans leur vie, elle s'était amusée à jouer avec la sienne. Comment allait-elle faire de nouveau face à Rab et ses beaux parents ? Que lui feront-ils ?

Elle tenta de se redresser mais elle avait beaucoup plus mal alors elle se rallongea. Elle était encore sur le sol, personne n'avait pensé à la mettre sur le lit.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Rab. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait tord de croire qu'elle pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un lien d'amitié avec Sirius. Si elle l'avait sauvé, c'était parce qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain. Si, au moins, il pouvait lui accorder le droit de s'expliquer.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ?

♦♦♦

- J'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez. Je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Black et moi. Il est juste venu …  
- Pourquoi croyez-vous que Sirius viendrait jusque dans votre chambre pour régler un compte. C'est stupide, répondit Rodolphus.

Elle se tut. Il est vrai que si quelqu'un d'autre lui aurait sortit cette excuse, elle l'aurait trouvée stupide et pourtant ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

- Vous m'avez trompé ! dit alors Rab. Vous avez trompé votre époux ? Vous rendez-vous compte ?  
- Je ne vous ai pas trompé. Je …

Une gifle.

Hélèna garda une main sur sa joue.

Rab ne l'écouterait pas. Il en avait sans doute déjà assez entendu de la part de Bellatrix pour avoir encore le courage d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Ma chère belle-sœur ne cessait de me répéter que vous étiez bizarre ces derniers jours mais je n'osais y croire. En fait …  
- Ce que vous dit Bellatrix est faux. Vous savez bien qu'elle a toujours aimé créer des problèmes. Pourquoi …

Une autre gifle.

- Comment osez-vous parler de ma belle-sœur de la sorte ? Savez-vous au moins ce qu'elle représente pour moi ?  
- Savez-vous au mois qui je suis ? Je suis votre femme et je sais …

Mais Rab ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Et dire que j'ai toujours cru que vous seriez la femme idéale. Vous m'avez déçu.  
- Non, je ne vous ai pas déçu. Vous m'avez déçue.  
- Comment …

Il s'apprêtait à lever de nouveau sa main mais quelqu'un l'arrêta. Elle se retourna pour voir Sirius.

- Que fais-tu là ?  
- M'enquérir de ma dette. Tu m'as sauvé l'autre jour, c'est à mon tour.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Black. Va-t-en. Tu empires les choses.  
- J'empire les choses ? Mais tu plaisantes ? Personne n'a envie d'écouter ce que tu as à dire ? Personne ne veut te croire quand tu dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.  
- J'ai confiance en eux et je sais qu'ils me croiront un jour. Ils m'aiment.  
- Arrête de me faire rire Hélèna. J'ai vu à quel point ils t'aimaient. En te battant …  
- Et alors ? Ce sont mes affaires ? C'est ma famille. Rab est mon mari, il a le droit …  
- Non. Aucune personne a le droit de frapper quelqu'un.  
- Je te prierai de te mêler de tes affaires.

Rab détacha sa main.

- Comment oses-tu venir ici après ce que tu as fait ?  
- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi. Mais pour elle. Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi.  
- Comment pourrions-nous te croire ?  
- Pas moi, mais elle, si.

Il eut un long silence.

- Et vous ne la croirez jamais de toute façon.  
- Sors d'ici !  
- Très bien. Mais j'emmène Hélèna avec moi.  
- Il en est hors de question.  
- Si tu restes, ils te tueront.  
- Ça me va.  
- Moi, ça ne me va pas. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Tous restèrent choqués par ses paroles. Hélèna ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Par ma faute, ajouta-t-il. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort dans la conscience.

Rab voulut prendre le bras d'Hélèna mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas !

Mais Hélèna retira la main de Sirius.

- Je ne suis pas ta femme, Black ! T'as compris ? Maintenant va-t-en.  
- Très bien Hélèna. J'ai voulu t'aider mais tu n'as pas voulu. Maintenant ils vont te faire subir beaucoup de choses horribles et ce ne sera pas de ma faute. Tu as décidé toi-même de ce que tu voulais vivre. Si tel est ton choix, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?  
- Et ne reviens plus.  
- Je ne reviendrai jamais pour toi. Je te déteste après tout !

Sirius tourna les talons et à ce moment-là, Rabastan donna une gifle à Hélèna et elle valsa sur le canapé. Sirius s'arrêta en entendant le bruit et serra les poings.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire vu que de toute façon Hélèna ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne. Après tout, qui était-il pour elle ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte et entendit les cris d'Hélèna, mais elle ne demandait pas à son époux de l'arrêter. Elle voulait souffrir. Pourquoi ? Il lui avait proposé de l'emmener. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé ?

Une autre gifle. Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas regarder en arrière ou de revenir sur sa décision. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait …

Il ferma les yeux. L'image d'une Hélèna apeurée lui revint en mémoire.

Non, il ne devait plus penser à elle. Elle méritait ce qu'elle subissait. C'était son choix, pas le sien.

De nouveaux coups et Sirius se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée.

Un appel suffirait pour qu'il revienne en arrière. Juste un appel.

Et pourquoi cela après tout ? Même si elle l'appelait, il n'irait pas. Il la détestait, non ?

♦♦♦

Hélèna avait mal. Pourquoi la frappait-il avec ses mains maintenant ? Il est vrai que les sorts étaient plus douloureux mais Rab était aussi très fort.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait battre, elle eut de moins en moins mal. Elle repensait à Sirius.

Pourquoi voulait-il l'emmener ? Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi la sauver ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Au fond, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'il avait été son ennemi. Il était étrange de constater que celui qu'elle avait cru son ami était en train de la battre et celui qu'elle avait détesté voulait à tout prix la sauver. Le destin s'amusait bien. Il devait en rire. Il avait surtout de l'humour.

Rabastan lui prit le bras, la releva et la poussa. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur le sol mais elle fut retenue par deux grands bras. Elle leva péniblement les yeux et vit avec horreur Sirius Black.

- Que …  
- Je ne t'écouterai plus. Maintenant, tu vas m'obéir. Je t'emmène et je me fiche de ce que tu puisses penser. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici en pensant qu'ils te battent. Je ne peux pas …  
- Lâche-moi.  
- Je ne t'écouterai pas.  
- Lâche-là, cria alors Rabastan en arrivant.

Sirius brandit sa baguette vers eux.

- Dis au revoir à Rabastan, Hélèna, car tu ne le reverras plus. Mais ce n'est pas une grande perte, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit Sirius la serrer contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas partir avec toi, réussit-elle à dire. Je ne veux pas…  
- Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses ou veux. Tu viens un point c'est tout.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ma propre vie.  
- Ils n'ont pas le droit de te maltraiter comme ça.

C'est alors que Sirius transplana emmenant Hélèna. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le manoir des Potter, plus précisément dans la chambre de Black.

- Comment as-tu … J'étais à deux doigts de réussir.  
- Réussir quoi ? A mourir ?  
- Comment peux-tu penser que je resterai avec toi ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu vives là-bas. Ici, tu es en sécurité.  
- Auprès de mon ennemi ?  
- Tu crois que tu étais en sécurité auprès de ta famille ?

Elle se tut.

- Mais lâche-moi maintenant.  
- Je sais que tu partiras.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors je n'ai pas fait tant d'efforts pour rien.  
- Et ça m'importe peu.  
- Tu sais, nos disputes me font presque plaisir.

Elle le fixa.

- Je trouve que quand tu es avec moi ou quand tu t'adresses à moi, tu redeviens la Hélèna de Poudlard. Et j'aime bien …

Il n'avait pas tord. Lorsqu'il se trouvait à côté de lui, elle avait comme l'impression d'être plus forte. Elle avait même plus de répondants…

- Allonge-toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.  
- Je ne veux pas. Ton avis m'importe peu.  
- Mais …

Il l'allongea.

- Je vais ramener de quoi te soigner.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter parce qu'il savait qu'elle partirait. Mais il devait savoir si elle s'en irait vraiment.

Il mit un temps fou pour chercher la boîte à pharmacie parce qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de choisir entre sa vie ici ou avec Rab. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, quand il ne serait pas là, elle partirait sans doute en douce et …

♦♦♦

Que devait-elle faire ? Black n'était plus là et elle pouvait transplaner pour rentrer chez elle. Mais en avait-elle envie ? Devait-elle partir ? Pourquoi ? Pour se faire battre ?

♦♦♦

Lorsque Sirius revint une demi-heure plus tard, Hélèna n'était plus sur le lit.

Il fit tomber la boîte. Il le savait de toute façon qu'elle partirait. Hélèna n'avait jamais été de son avis et elle ne l'écouterait jamais. Mais bon, il avait au moins essayé.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

Que devait-elle être en train de subir maintenant ?

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne devais pas me soigner par hasard ?

Sirius se retourna et vit Hélèna qui grimaçait.

- Tu n'es pas partie ?  
- M'aurais-tu laissée partir ?

Ben, il l'avait bien laissée, non ? Mais il comprit qu'Hélèna ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie.

♦♦♦

- Rayez-la, je ne veux plus rien avoir avec cette traître ! Elle est sale désormais vu qu'elle est partie avec ce traître, je ne veux plus la revoir, criait Rabastan en enlevant la bague qui le liait avec Hélèna, je ne veux la voir.

Et il jeta la bague dans le feu de la cheminée.

Il en avait en effet plus aucun lien avec elle. C'était cette bague, cette bague qui le liait avec Hélèna. Maintenant plus rien.

♦♦♦

* * *

Cela répond-il à ta question Twinzie ? Bref il y avait un léger message aussi derrrière l'OS, mais peut-être ne le voit-on pas ? Mais bon je laisse toujours un message derrière mes OS mais ça ne se voit jamais!! lol

* * *


End file.
